How did it come to this?
by Kamen-Oh
Summary: EDITED!: It seemed everything was great between Katsuya and Shizuka, but how long can Katsuya suppress his desires? And what of Shizuka? Is she really as inocent as she seems? Warning: Incest.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Incest and adult situations.

How did it come to this?:

Prologue:

It was late one summer Saturday evening in Domino city. The thick clouds of night embraced the city, however the bustling traffic of city life was still as active as ever. In one small apartment two people were enjoying the bliss a summer's night had to offer.

Jonouchi Katsuya sat on his couch comfortably, and his little sister Shizuka leaned against his shoulder as the two enjoyed some television. As Katsuya looked down he could not help but be amused by his sister's sleepy form. He could easily understand his sister's fatigue since it had been a long day for the both of them.

At the age of eighteen Katsuya had just graduated Domino high school, and Shizuka at age fifteen had just finished Domino Junior high. In order to celebrate the two had decided to spend the day together in Domino city. They visited several arcades, stores, and notable sights around the city in order to celebrate the milestones in each of their lives. It was truly a wonderful day for the both of them, and Katsuya was more than eternally grateful that his sister was as happy as she was now especially when he considered the events of the last year.

It was a little less than a year ago when the father of Shizuka and Katsuya had passed away. His liver could no longer handle the constant level of alcohol consumption and it eventually led to his death. However to Katsuya the fun loving and supportive man his father was died when his mom and Shizuka had left their lives when Katsuya was a young boy of ten. When the aggressive and abusive drunk Katsuya lived with and called father for seven years died he almost felt a sense of relief. Both for his own sake and the fact that Shizuka would never have to see him like that. Katsuya wanted Shizuka's image of her father to remain untainted by the cruel reality of what he had become.

A short time later the mother of the two also past on. She was a strong woman but not strong enough to win the long battle against breast cancer. It had of course hit Shizuka very hard. She lost the one person she could always turn to. Katsuya was also upset but he could never feel the same degree of heartbreak as his sister. It was a simple fact that Katsuya barely knew his mother before she died. It had been six years after her leaving until they even saw each other again, and they didn't have a full conversation until a few months later. The conversation was somewhat heated. He resented her for many years for leaving him behind and taking Shizuka away from him. Katsuya and his mother both hoped they could rebuild their relationship however she died before they had the chance.

Katsuya was eighteen at the time of his mother's death and he had his own apartment which he was able to rent with the help of his friends, and the shocking support of Kaiba Seto. Kaiba told Katsuya that even though he wasn't the greatest duelist he didn't deserve to be without a home. Ever since then Katsuya had noticed a friendship growing between him and the brown haired teen even though Kaiba would never admit it.

Once Katsuya's mother had passed he immediately took his sister in to live with him. Shizuka was still shaken up by her mother's death and the change of location didn't help. However Katsuya and his friends had made Shizuka feel right at home in the new city. Now when Katsuya saw his sister smile next to him he felt a strong sense of relief that he was able to help his sister with the grieving process, and being able to adjust to her new life.

Katsuya looked down at his sister again to see her fighting hard to keep her eyes open.

"Tired Shizuka?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah" Shizuka said lightly as she rubbed one of her eyes.

Katsuya chuckled and proceed to pick up his sister and carry into her bedroom as if she was his new bride.

"Thank you Onii-Chan" Shizuka whispered while in her brother's arms.

"Always" Katsuya returned softly.

"And thank you for today." Shizuka added. "I had a great time."

"I did too" Katsuya responded as he entered his sister's room. Katsuya gently laid his sister down and pulled the covers over her form. "Try to get some sleep." He instructed as he gently rubbed her forehead and wiped the hair out of her face.

"Ok" she answered while being barley able to keep her eyes open.

Katsuya smiled once more at his sister before he slowly and ever so placed a kiss on her lips.

A small smile grew on Shizuka's face and she mustered up all of her energy, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Katsuya" She said as her head rested on his shoulder. "You're the best brother in the world." She managed to add.

"And you're the best sister I could ever ask for." Katsuya replied as he hugged her back. "Now you need to rest" Katsuya said as the hug between them broke.

"I know" Shizuka replied with a tired smile and yawn. "Goodnight" She said in a tired whisper.

"Goodnight" Katsuya responded as he rose from Shizuka's bed side and closed her door her behalf.

* * *

><p>Katsuya went back to the couch he and his sister sat a few moments ago and began watching television. He wasn't listening to the show in the least bit. What he was listening to was his sister's words repeating in his head. Ever time Shizuka said "I love you" or whenever he held her and felt her warmth it would always bring him a sense of peace. She was his inspiration for being the man he had become. He didn't want to begin to think of a reality without his sister. He had experienced that for six years, and those were easily the worst of his life.<p>

From the pain of his mother abandoning him, and his sister being torn away from him Katsuya became a troubled child. It was at that point he began acting out, getting into fights, and becoming an all-around angry person. His father's eventual turn to alcoholism didn't help his struggle. It wasn't until around a year later when he received a letter from Shizuka and the two were able to exchange words again. The two exchanged many letters over the next few years and were even able to sneak in the occasional phone call however it wasn't until that Shizuka sent Katsuya a video tape and a wallet sized photo of herself he actually saw her again.

He could remember vividly thinking about how the young and adorable little girl he had remembered became a woman. She was gorgeous, stunning even. He could not remember the last time he was so taken by someone's beauty.

Katsuya knew the seeds of his new feelings for Shizuka were planted that day. As he sat down he tried to lose his mind to television however he knew he couldn't escape his thoughts. He knew it wasn't normal for a brother to think of his sister the way he had thought of her. While he battled for her in Duelist Kingdom he couldn't stop looking at her picture and wishing to see her again, and for her to be able to see him. When he saw her in person for the first time in years he realized she was even more beautiful than the tape or the photo gave her credit for. When they hugged the feeling he received was unlike anything she, or any woman had given him before. He felt uneasy at first. He didn't exactly know what he was feeling. He thought it was just the joy of having Shizuka back, but he now knew it was more.

Katsuya was a young man who fought along side an ancient pharaoh to save the world at the risk of losing his life. But to him confessing to himself he was love his sister was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He always adored his sister. Her kind and caring nature had always brought a smile to his face during their youth, and her letters had always given him the happiness he couldn't find on his own. He always loved his sister, and now… he loved her on a much deeper level. He thought he felt that way for Kujaku Mai, but once he discovered true love he knew that's not what he and Mai shared. He and Mai shared a very pleasant emotional and physical relationship following Mai's return, but he wouldn't call it true love.

As Katsuya sat on his living room couch he wished he could convince himself he was in love with Mai, but it was hard. He knew he should be considering how lucky he was to have Mai. Her beauty was comparable to a supermodel of world renowned fame, she was rich beyond reason, and she even began a physical relationship with him even though he was eight years younger than her. She was to ever extent of the imagination every man's dream. Every man except for Jonouchi Katsuya. He knew the true girl of his dreams was sleeping soundly in her room just down the hall of their small apartment. Katsuya sighed when he realized his deepest wish was just and only that, a dream. He dreamed he and Shizuka could be together. He dreamed he could tenderly hold her and confess his feelings for like Otogi and Honda so openly could.

Katsuya tried thinking rationally in the hopes he would convince himself that he and Shizuka being more than a brother and sister was an impossibility. He thought about what Shizuka would do if she discovered the truth. Given her kind nature he honestly didn't know how she would react. Everything from anger to compassion was a possibility in Katsuya's mind.

He forced himself to think about even if by the grace of god they were together it wouldn't be fair to her. He could never give Shizuka all the things she deserved. If they began a relationship they would have to keep it secret. The world wouldn't accept their relationship and Katsuya didn't want to know what people would do to him or more importantly Shizuka. Katsuya knew he could never give her the wedding she deserved, be the husband she deserved, and never give her the children she deserved.

Katsuya knew he had to make it work with Mai. Mai did tell him that she loved him and he returned her love to a degree after all. At the moment he only loved as a close friend, but he thought maybe after time he would grow to love her more. People who weren't truly in love got married and had families before and grew to love each other over time. Katsuya realized that was what he must do, he just prayed for the strength to do that and suppress his true emotions.

Katsuya turned off the television and proceeded to his room when his thoughts began taking a toll on him physically. He took one last at his sister's door and prayed she could find someone who loved her more than he did. Even if he knew that person didn't exist.

* * *

><p>I'm Going to try and Re-boot the whole story! Wish me luck R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

How did it come to this?:

Chapter 1:

Jonouchi Katsuya knew he was the happiest man in the world. He smiled as he laid in his bed next to the person he loved more than any other, his younger sister, his best friend, and lover. Shizuka. He felt blessed every time he got the privilege to look at her, especially now since her slender, beautiful, and angelic body was only covered by a thin bed sheet.

"Shizuka" Katsuya nearly whispered as he ran his fingers through the hair of his sister he both admired and adored. "You are the most beautiful thing on this earth." He said as both of their smiles grew.

"I'm nothing compared to you." Shizuka replied as she ran her fingers down her brother's bare chest.

Katsuya could call this heaven. For Shizuka return his feelings and touch him as they both laid in his bed covered only by a thin bed sheet was his paradise.

"I love you Shizuka." Katsuya whispered.

"I love you too Onii-Chan." Shizuka replied as she put one of her hands on her brother's cheek and leaned in for a kiss…

"Ah!" Katsuya gasped as he shot up out of sleep. _Damn it!_ He thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and tried to regain control of his breathing. _Not that dream again… _He thought as he regained his bearings. He was indeed in his bed, but Shizuka was not there, he was dressed in a plain white t shirt and blue flannel pajama pants, not nude as he was in his dream.

He hold just told himself the previous night he needed to end these desires, but instead he had a dream about them. Normally Katsuya would find the irony funny, but now he saw it as cruel. He had dreamt like that before, and he was thankful that dream wasn't as graphic as a select few he previously had. He wanted them to stop, but at the same time he would kill to protect them. He sat there wondering if it would be okay to dream as long as he didn't act on his desires, or should he just do the right thing and banish them entirely.

As Katsuya sat in his bed he noticed a wonderful smell was leaking into his room through his closed door. Very soon after he noticed the smell, his door opened to reveal none other than the ultimate object of his love and affection walking into his room dressed in the pink house robe he got her as a gift with a large tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning Katsuya Onii-Chan!" Shizuka said happily.

Katsuya smiled as he always did whenever he saw his sister, especially when she was this happy. He was able to break his thought process, and just enjoy the presence of his sister. "Good morning Shizuka." Katsuya replied as he rubbed his eyes. "What's all this?" Katsuya asked as Shizuka put the tray on his lap.

"It's my way to thank you for yesterday." Shizuka replied with a warm smile.

Katsuya studied the tray in front of him and he was amazed with what he saw. The tray had everything he needed for a dream breakfast. Egg, pancakes, bacon, sausage all presented beautifully with a glass apple juice, milk, and the one thing that truly made it complete… Shizuka.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Katsuya said.

"I guess not" Shizuka replied as she took a seat next to Katsuya on his bed. "But I really wanted to." Shizuka replied with a bright smile.

After another word or two, Katsuya and Shizuka began to dig in to the mini feast that Shizuka had prepared for them both.

"Shizuka" Katsuya said as he swallowed his food and earned his sister's attention. "This is great!" He said with honest amazement as he continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it" Shizuka replied with happiness and small amount of relief. "I was worried I would mess it up." She confessed.

Katsuya smiled at his younger sister and almost immediately put his arm around her shoulders. "You never mess anything up Shizuka." Katsuya replied.

"I don't think that's true." Shizuka replied with an amused smile and blush when she thought about the many times she had messed up in her life. She would never live down the first time she tried to duel.

"Well I do" Katsuya replied. "And if it's not the whole truth it's not far off." He added.

"Thank you Onii-Chan" Shizuka replied with a blush brought on from her brother's affection. "…for everything" she added with a slightly more serious expression.

"Everything?" Katsuya asked in confusion.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Shizuka rephrased. "For being there for me ever since mom died, helping me cope, and for being there whenever I needed someone to reach out to, or a shoulder to cry on." Shizuka explained.

"Of course I would be there for you." Katsuya replied as he pulled her in closer towards him. "Did you ever think I wouldn't be?" Katsuya asked with concern present in his voice.

"No never!" Shizuka quickly replied. "I always knew you would be there for me." She assured her brother who easily trusted her. "I was just afraid that I would be a burden on you." She explained before she felt herself being pulled into a hug by her older brother.

Katsuya held his sister tight for a few moments before loosening his grip and looking into her eyes. "Shizuka" he began. "You will never be a burden to me. I should be thanking god every day for the fact I have you back in life, and now that you are nothing will ever tear us apart again." He said as he wiped bangs of her hair that were falling in her face, and gazed into her eyes. "I spent six years praying that we would be together again." He said. "I want to be the person who you turn to when you are sad, because that's what you always were for me." He explained.

Shizuka's eyes shined more so than they ever had before. It appeared that Katsuya's words passed through her brain and went directly to her heart. Happiness was the only emotion present on her face. The happiness of knowing that her brother would truly always be there for her. A look of confusion soon appeared on her face when she actually thought about Katsuya's statement. "Wait… what do you mean by that?" Shizuka asked as she scratched her chin.

Katsuya chuckled a bit before a happy smile formed around his face. "Let me show you" he said as he walked over to his dresser, reached into the bottom draw, and pulled out what looked like an old black binder.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked as she pointed to the object Katsuya was holding as he walked back over to the bed.

"It's something I was going to show you when we were older." Katsuya revealed as he sat back down on his bed next to his sister. "But I think I would rather show you now." He explained. "Open it" he invited his sister.

Shizuka took the invitation Katsuya given her, and opened the binder. She flipped through the binder and another smile grew on her face. She wasn't too sure if she was seeing correctly, but as she kept flipping through she knew she was. "Oh my god!" She happily exclaimed. "You kept all my letters!" She also exclaimed as her brother nodded.

"Every one of them" Katsuya replied to his sister before he looked back to the collection in front of him. "Whenever I was having a hard time and needed to cheer myself up I would always read over your letters." He explained. "Some of the happiest days I had back then where the days I got another letter from you." Katsuya confessed.

Shizuka did a double take between the binder and her brother before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. She didn't say anything at first. She figured she didn't have to. She just held on to her brother, and was able to show how happy he made her as a tear of joy ran down her face. Katsuya held his sister and again lost himself in that curious feeling called bliss.

"I love you Onii-Chan" Shizuka said after the comfortable silence.

"I love you too" Katsuya replied.

After Shizuka and her brother broke their embrace she looked towards his alarm clock and realized the time. "Oh!" She mildly exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" Katsuya asked.

"I have to get ready." She replied.

"Ready for what?" Katsuya asked.

"Anzu's picking me up in an hour and we are going to the mall." Shizuka explained. "Can we take a look through these later?" Shizuka said as she flipped through the binder. "I-If you're not doing anything I mean." She added.

"Of course!" Katsuya replied with a warm smile.

"Great!" Shizuka happily exclaimed. "By the way… You may want to shower Onii-Chan."

"Why's that?" Katsuya replied.

"You're pretty sweaty…" Shizuka replied.

"Sorry…" Katsuya said with a blush in his cheeks.

"It's ok" Shizuka said before she grabbed the tray and headed towards the kitchen. "Just trying to help!" She added happily

Once Shizuka left his room Katsuya took the opportunity to fall backwards, and lay down on his bed. _That was close… Too close_ Katsuya thought as he rubbed his forehead. During the entire meal he was fighting a battle between his mind, body, and heart. He had to restrain himself from passionately kissing his sister and confessing his true feelings, and with the "I love you" he gave her he wondered if was actually trying to. It was hard enough to control himself in front of his sister. The only thing he wanted was her happiness, and he could never stand by and do nothing whenever she was putting herself down or sad. He would do absolutely anything to make her smile. It was during one of those moments he was afraid he would go too far and cross the line he saw himself rapidly approaching. The line between being a loving brother and being something… a little more.

Even as a child he could never stand it whenever Shizuka was sad and he could vaguely remember he would often give a hug and a kiss to cheer her up. Now as they were older he would never hesitate to give her a hug, but know he would be less quick to kiss her. The previous night was the first time in years he kissed her, and from that along he was driven wild and wanted more. Even when he hugged her he sometimes had to fight the urge to hold her just a little tighter, slowly rub her back, and give her the warm feeling she always gave him.

Katsuya sighed as he realized where his thoughts had leaded him again. He just wanted to think about his sister, and see her as his sister. Not as the young woman he loved. The beautiful, angelic, graceful, slender, well-endowed girl he loved like none other. Once again he couldn't help but feel like such a pervert for how he thought. He should be thinking his girlfriend like that not Shizuka. Joey looked at the clock and realized it was a little after eleven. He thought today would be a good day as any to see Mai and contemplated how they could spend the nice summer's day. Before Katsuya got out of bed he looked towards the binder he used to save all the cherished letters of his sister. He skimmed through it and remembered how innocent he and Shizuka were so long ago. As Katsuya got out of bed and put the binder back in its original spot he had one thought on his mind.

_How did it come to this? _

* * *

><p>Thank you reading please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning: Lime!

How did it come to this?:

Chapter 2:

As Shizuka cleaned the tray and various dishes her, and her brother had just shared breakfast on she smiled as she thought about the events that had just transpired. She had made a breakfast that her brother loved, and she learned that Katsuya had kept all the letters she sent him during their childhood. _Onii-Chan can be so sweet sometimes._ She thought. It made her so happy when Katsuya proved how much he cared about her. She felt so warm on the inside whenever he said "I love you" or whenever he supported her when she needed it. He had done so much for her when she thought for a moment. If Katsuya hadn't been by her side after their mother's death she honestly didn't know what she would have done except weep, and without him she would have certainly gone blind. Shizuka found it coincidental that Katsuya saved her sight, since he was the one thing she wanted to see.

Now she felt blessed whenever she got to look at Katsuya, and see his messy blonde hair, and his beautiful brown eyes. However that wasn't all she was happy to see. She loved to gaze at his perfect skin, his broad shoulders, his well-toned muscles, and his fit and overall slender form. The first time she saw him before her surgery she was convinced her eyes were indeed failing, and betraying her. She remembered thinking there was no way her brother could be this gorgeous. After the surgery when she could see clearly she realized Katsuya was even more beautiful than she originally thought. She had no idea how they could be related since in comparison to her brother she saw herself as so plain.

Once she broke away from her thoughts long enough to realize she had finished cleaning she decided to make her way to the bathroom. As she walked her thoughts about her brother didn't stop. It wasn't just an out of control physical attraction. It was love. A love that greatly surpassed one that siblings would usually share with each other. She could still remember the day many years ago when the seeds were planted that led her heart to where it now laid.

* * *

><p>It was right before they were separated. Their parents were fighting again, but it was louder the usual. Even at their young ages they knew the harsh reality of their parent's separation, and they knew they also would be separated. Shizuka remembered how terrified she felt as she cried in the room she and her brother shared. She buried her face on brother's shoulder while he held her in his arms and comforted her.<p>

"Onii-Chan" she could remember her seven year old self saying as her face was covered with tears. "I'm scared." She remembered herself saying as she shivered in fear.

"It's going to be okay." She remembered the ten year old Katsuya whisper as he gently stroked her back.

"No it's not!" Shizuka remembered screaming as she broke away from Katsuya's grip. "We may never see each other again!" Shizuka remembered exclaiming before her brother took a firm, but not too firm hold of her shoulders.

"Shizuka" she could remember Katsuya saying first. "We may be separated for while that is true." Katsuya told her before he took hold of one of her hands. "But we could never be separated forever." He said before he leaned in and met her lips a kiss. One that was longer than Shizuka could ever remember him giving her before. "I will always be with you."

* * *

><p>Shizuka closed the bathroom door when her small flash back ended. She looked at the mirror above the sink, and began wishing for her brother's natural beauty. When he got up in the morning even though he looked tired he still looked amazing in her eyes. It took quite some time for her to be pleased with her appearance.<p>

She still thought about Katsuya as she took off her robe and placed it on the hook on the back of bathroom door, and still thought about him as she removed her underwear, turned on the water in the shower, and entered it.

As water flowed down her body Shizuka wondered if Katsuya would find her beautiful with wet hair and glistening skin. She knew it was a strange thought, but it was when Katsuya was like that Shizuka realized the extent of her attraction.

It was the day Shizuka pulled him out of the Domino city pier. It was the proudest she ever felt of herself. She was so happy she could save Katsuya's life similarly to how he saved her from blindness. When she pulled him out of the water and looked at him she came to terms with her thoughts about her brother. Her vision was perfectly restored, and she knew her brother had become a beautiful man.

At first she wrote off her thought process as silly, and she believed her feelings would pass. Her small feelings instead of fading were replaced by larger ones. During her time in battle city, and the nightmare that was the virtual world her feelings just seemed to grow the more and more she spent time with Katsuya.

As she realized how she felt about her brother she slowly began to remember that kiss he gave her years ago. Shizuka was still able remember the feeling. It was warm, tender, and loving. It was that feeling that made her fall for her brother. It was a feeling she craved, and desperately wanted to feel again. Shizuka began reflecting about the previous night when she briefly had.

Shizuka remembered when Katsuya kissed her right before she went to sleep. It was the same feeling she was praying for. She knew it wasn't really age appropriate for a brother to kiss his sister so she was doubtful he would ever kiss her again like he had when they were little. The fact he did filled her heart with joy. Shizuka thought about the warm feeling of her brother's lips, as hot water ran down her body.

Shizuka was lathering her chest with soap as she was thinking about Katsuya. When the soap washed away however she continued her motions as quite noises of pleasure escaped from her lips. She closed her eyes as her fingers ran over her erect nipples, and wished instead of herself it was Katsuya who was touching her.

Shizuka leaned against the wall as her thoughts became more intense and her arousal grew. Without much thinking Shizuka slowly led her right hand down to the center of her womanhood. Shizuka began slowly rubbing herself and fought back the urge to moan loudly. As she ran her fingers across the folds of her flesh she wished even more that it was Katsuya doing this favor for her. Shizuka thought if it felt this good when she did this to herself she could only dream of how it would feel if it was Katsuya's hand instead of her own. As Shizuka continued she eventually inserted two fingers inside of herself and bit her lip in order to insure she didn't make too much noise.

As she pushed her fingers in and out of herself she once again wished it was her older brother who would give her this pleasure. She also wished instead of her fingers it was Katsuya's manhood. She fantasied more and more about Katsuya grinding up against her, pushing himself inside of her as she added another finger inside of her, and increased her speed as she continued rubbing her chest with her other hand.

She continued for several minutes and never once stopped thinking about Katsuya. All she wanted more than anything at that moment was to feel the warmth of her brother's embrace, the passion he would deliver with every thrust, the sensation that would send her into a euphoric daze, the love he would express physically…

"Katsuya Onii-Chan!" Shizuka exclaimed in a whisper as her heart, body, and mind could not handle any more pleasure and she reached her climax.

Shizuka slid down the wall she was leaning on for support and eventually sat on the shower floor while panting in after glow.

After she took a moment to rest she stood back up, and continued to clean herself. As she was cleaning herself she couldn't help but sigh. She was disappointed when realism hit her mind. Even though she dreamed Katsuya would take her she knew it would never happen. She could never expect Katsuya to actually want to be with her in that context. _Why would he?_ Shizuka thought bitterly. Her brother was in a relationship. Shizuka liked Mai very much, but she couldn't help but feel a fair amount of resentment towards her.

Mai had Katsuya in the way Shizuka could only dream of. Mai had him as a lover both physically and mentally, and part of Shizuka hated her for it. As Shizuka turned off the shower she knew it was both silly and ridiculous to be angry at Mai. It wasn't her fault she couldn't have Katsuya the way she wanted. Shizuka could no longer ignore the very obvious reason why Katsuya would never take her. It was wrong.

Shizuka knew it was wrong for to be so infatuated with her brother, but she couldn't help it. She fell in love with him. She never saw any man as beautiful as he was. She hoped however that one day she could. She didn't want to spend her life chasing a dream she could never fulfill no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Shizuka dried herself off, wrapped one towel around her body, and another around her hair before she proceeded out of the bathroom. She passed her brother's door and was very disappointed to see it closed. Shizuka assumed her brother must simply be showering and getting dressed himself. Shizuka angrily twitched when the thought of him getting ready for another date with Mai crossed her mind.<p>

_Don't be jealous_ Shizuka thought as she entered her room. _You're his sister and… that's all you can be_ she reminded herself as she closed her door. Shizuka knew her fantasies would never come true as she desired, so she deiced to make sure she was going to be the best sister she could be. The love the two of them shared was the most important thing in her life, and even though deep down she wanted more she was going to savor what she had. She came very close to losing him during battle city, and she had lost him to an extent during childhood. She wasn't going to risk telling Katsuya her true feelings, and lose him for good.

_Wait…_ Shizuka thought as she began sorting through her clothes. _I could never lose him_ Shizuka told herself. _He promised he would always be with me_ Shizuka thought as she remembered the promise Katsuya made when he was only ten which she knew still held true. _So… Should I tell him?_ She asked herself. Uncertainty ran through Shizuka's mind as she put on the outfit she decided to wear.

Katsuya never once yelled at her before and was always understanding. As Shizuka fixed her hair and wondered what her brother's reaction would be. She acknowledged the fact this wasn't like anything she ever told him before, and she honestly didn't know how he would react if she told him. Shizuka noticed the time and realized Anzu would be there any minute. She exited her bedroom and headed towards the front door of her apartment, but not before stopping in front of Katsuya's closed door one more time. As she contemplated telling her brother the truth so wondered what the true risks would be, and for that manner what would be the rewards.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

How did it come to this?:

Chapter 3:

From within his bathroom Katsuya could hear his sister exit their apartment. He smiled when he imagined his sister enjoying herself with Anzu. Katsuya had seen the two of them become very close ever since Shizuka moved to Domino. Anzu had been a great friend to Shizuka when she needed one, and it was one of the many things Katsuya thanked Anzu for.

He was very glad that Anzu was able to start dating someone that she has been wanting to for quite some time. In his mind if anyone deserved to it was her. She and Yugi had begun dating and in Katsuya's opinion it was about time. During the long time he had been friends with the both of them he knew they each had feelings between each other beyond friendship, but were too nervous to admit it. The two of them, he, and Mai had double dated a few times and in Katsuya's personal opinion it was always a fun event, maybe even more so than his time alone with Mai.

As Katsuya dried off from his shower he took moments ago, and he couldn't help but feel bad about his last thought. He did enjoy his moments alone with Mai, but mainly for the sexual gratification he would receive from it. The two would often indulge in acts of passion that Katsuya of course enjoyed as any man would. He did enjoy her company otherwise, but only as much as he would with one of his friends.

* * *

><p>Katsuya dressed himself in his favorite white and blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He then began searching for his keys and thought about how he could spend the day with Mai. He thought he might as well start by picking up a few white and lavender roses. Katsuya wasn't surprised when he found out Mai liked flowers. He was somewhat surprised to find out Mai didn't like red roses. Katsuya himself loved red roses, mainly because they always reminded him of his sister.<p>

Shizuka had loved red roses ever since she and Katsuya were children. Katsuya laughed when thought about the face his young sister would make whenever she saw the flower. In Katsuya's mind it was the definition of the word adorable. Now the face his sister made in response to roses in Katsuya's mind was the definition of beautiful.

The day before he and Shizuka passed a flower shop, and Shizuka's face instantly lit up when she saw a bouquet of a dozen red roses. The moment he saw his sister's face Katsuya instantly bought collection of flowers. She thanked him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before they continued their day in Domino.

Katsuya didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed the kiss. Once again he enjoyed it much more than he knew he should. He wished he could enjoy Mai's that much, but he simply didn't. He prayed more time with her could fix that.

Katsuya let out a cheer of victory once he found his keys in between two couch cushions, and made his way to his apartment door.

* * *

><p>After Shizuka and Anzu had visited a few stores in one of the largest malls in Domino they went into another clothing store because of a request from Anzu.<p>

"No… No… No" Anzu said as she began shifting threw clothes racks.

"Having trouble?" Shizuka asked playfully.

"I can't find anything to ware!" Anzu said as she threw up her arms in frustration. One of her primary goals at the mall that day was to buy something fashionable to wear for the concert her and Yugi were attending the next day.

"Don't stress yourself out" Shizuka said as she put a supporting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yugi will think you look great no matter what you're wearing." She reminded her.

"I know" Anzu replied with a small smile. "But I really want to look good." She said before she went back to searching through all of the available clothes.

Eventually Anzu was able to find something she was satisfied with, and she and Shizuka had continued exploring the vast shopping center. After around an hour and a half they each decided they could use something to eat, so they found a two person table in the large food court and sat comfortably with their numerous bags.

"Wow we bought a lot of stuff!" Shizuka exclaimed as she looked at their excess of goods.

"You should see what happens when Mai takes me shopping." Anzu replied which triggered laughter from both her and her younger friend.

Shizuka was wearing a smile on the outside, but on the inside she began frowning when Mai was mentioned. Her envy of her was truly immeasurable. She was gorgeous beyond compare, wealthy, confident, and most of all she had Katsuya wrapped her slender finger. Unbeknown to Shizuka she was letting her sad discomfort become visible on her face and posture.

"Are you ok?" Anzu asked.

Shizuka quickly broke her train of thought and reapplied her smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit of an upset stomach" Shizuka lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anzu asked just to be sure.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Shizuka assured Anzu who smiled and didn't worry as Shizuka instructed. "So are you excited about the concert tomorrow?" Shizuka asked as she remembered the event her, Anzu, Katsuya, and the rest of the group was attending. They were going to a recently reunited X.

"I can't wait!" Anzu exclaimed. "I can't believe we're really going to see them." She added.

"I can't wait to hear Rusty Nail." Shizuka said. "I love that song!" She added.

"That's one of my favorites!" Anzu exclaimed.

Anzu and Shizuka sat and continued to talk about the event for some time longer. Anzu then revealed to Shizuka a plan she had in mind as to what she and Yugi would do after the concert.

"Really?" Shizuka replied.

"Yep!" Anzu replied. "We have been dating for a while and I feel like its time." She explained.

"Honestly I'm surprised you two haven't done it already." Shizuka confessed and earned a laugh from Anzu.

As they continued talking Shizuka couldn't help but feel jealously rear its ugly head. Anzu was going to lose her virginity with the person she loved. Shizuka wished she could have a similar experience, but for her it was impossible. She knew the man she wanted to make her a woman would turn her down instantly, but that didn't stop her desire. In fact it was growing more and more. And soon beyond her control she began thinking about it graphically. When the thought of Katsuya grinding up against her, and thrusting inside of her graced her mind she slowly felt herself becoming aroused, and it was staring to show physically.

"Shizuka what's wrong?" Anzu asked as she noticed Shizuka had begun sweating and fidgeting uncomfortably.

_Crap!_ Shizuka thought. She could already feel her face becoming red from her erotic thoughts, but now an extra shade was added from embarrassment. "I'm… fine." Shizuka replied weakly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Anzu asked.

"You could say that." Shizuka replied with a sigh as her gaze shifted to the table. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Anzu's friendly and concerned face.

"How about I take you home so you can rest up?" Anzu offered with a kind smile. "You're going to want to be well tomorrow." She reminded her.

"I think that would be best." Shizuka replied.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Anzu too long to get Shizuka back to her apartment. Soon enough she sat on her bed, and her numerous shopping bags were placed on her floor. As she sat she sighed in disbelief. She couldn't believe how strong her infatuation with Katsuya had become. She knew it was wrong from the very beginning, but now it was becoming unhealthy. To be this infatuated with someone already wasn't healthy, neglecting the fact it was her own brother. She hated the irony that the only one she could really talk to about the problem was the person it centered around.<p>

She just prayed he would be understanding, and wouldn't be too upset with her. She prayed he would hold her in her strong arms, and lightly rub her head while telling her he understood. As much as she didn't want to tell him she knew she had to. The secret was burning her soul as much as her body was burning from desire.

Shizuka breathed deeply as she gained control of herself. The option of relieving herself was appealing, but she didn't want her physical desires to take control of her more than they already were. She decided it would best to find something to preoccupy her mind and time until Katsuya came home.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

How did it come to this?:

Chapter 4:

Katsuya pulled up to his apartment after his date with Mai was unexpectedly cut short. Mai had caught a stomach virus which prevented her and Katsuya from spending too much time together. Katsuya offered to stay and take care of her, but she insisted that she could take care of herself and she did not want him to get sick. In response Katsuya reluctantly agreed and went home.

He felt bad for Mai since she would not be able to see X with him and all of their friends. He thought there would be a strong possibility for a romantic moment between the two, and he was disappointed when he learned that the cheesy moment he imagined wouldn't take place.

* * *

><p>As he began walking towards his apartment he thought about the advantages of Mai not being there. He would now be able to keep a closer eye on Honda and Otogi, and make sure they didnt't make any advances on Shizuka he didn't approve of. Katsuya could trust Honda with his life and in all honesty he thought the same about Otogi. However he could not trust either of them with his beloved little sister.<p>

Otogi was known for being a womanizer, and Katsuya wasn't about to let him take advantage of his sister. He wanted to make sure the lucky man Shizuka gave her heart to would treat her like the angel he saw her as. That was part of the reason he didn't trust Honda either. Honda had claimed to be in love and had gone after a classmate of his and Katsuya's by the name of Miho. The idea of a man settling for Shizuka as if she was a consolation prize made Katsuya's skin crawl, and left a bad taste in his mouth. She didn't deserve to be some bastard's second choice in life. Katsuya sighed when he realized he was letting his jealousy once again get the better of his thoughts. He had to remind himself the most important was Shizuka's happiness. It wasn't his choice who his sister would be with. It was hers. He just prayed she would make the right one.

* * *

><p>After a moment of fumbling with his keys Katsuya was able to open his apartment door and enter. A smile graced his lips once he saw Shizuka sitting on the living room couch watching television.<p>

"Hey Shizuka" Katsuya said as he entered the living room.

"Onii-Chan!" Shizuka replied happily before she looked at the clock and was surprised it read 17:30(5:30 pm). "Back already?" She asked.

"Yeah" Katsuya said as he took a seat on the couch. "Mai's sick" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shizuka replied. "Does that mean Mai won't be coming tomorrow?" She asked and did her very best to prevent herself from sounding hopeful.

"Yeah" Katsuya replied with a sigh.

"That's… too bad." Shizuka said with fake disappointment to mask her excitement.

"It's alright." Katsuya assured her before he lightly patted her back. "We are still going to have fun right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Shizuka replied with a bright smile.

_God she has the most beautiful smile…_ Katsuya thought. "So… what are you watching?" He asked as he turned his gaze to the television so he could prevent himself from staring at Shizuka's smile.

"I'm just channel surfing." Shizuka replied with a shrug. "I just finished looking threw some of the letters." She informed her brother.

At that point Katsuya looked at the coffee table in front of the couch and realized the black binder he kept all of Shizuka's childhood letters in rested on it.

"I wish I still had the ones you sent me." Shizuka added with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Mom… threw them away one day when she cleaned my room." Shizuka explained with a light laugh and smile before it faded and a small tear began to form in one of her eyes.

"Shizuka what's wrong?" Katsuya asked her with concern present on his voice.

"I'm sorry." Shizuka said as she wiped away the tears were threatening to form in her eyes. "It's just that I… still miss her a lot." She said as the tears she had fought back began to fall from her eyes.

Katsuya wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her into a kind embrace. He let her cry into his shirt as he slowly stroked the back of her head. He didn't say too much. Instead he made small "Shh" sounds with the intent to comfort her. Soon after a few moments and whimpers Shizuka had finished crying.

"I'm... sorry about that." Shizuka said as she pulled her head out of Katsuya's chest.

"It's okay." Katsuya replied. "I didn't like this shirt anyway." He joked and earned a laugh from his sister.

"Thank you Katsuya." Shizuka said. "You always know how to cheer me up." She added.

"It's what I'm here for." Katsuya happily replied. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Shizuka assured him. "It's just hard..." She explained.

"I understand" Katsuya replied. "I know it's hard but you have to remember something." He added.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked.

"Mom wouldn't want you to cry too much." Katsuya said. "She would want you to be happy." He said with kind and warm smile.

Shizuka smiled in response to her brother's kindness. However after a moment her smile slowly faded. What formed on her face in its place was a look of sadness. Not one of tearful grief as she wore a few moments ago, but instead one that looked similar to depression. She let her head sink and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Shizuka?" Katsuya said with concern on his voice. "Was it something I said?" He asked in nearly a frantic tone.

"Happy…" Shizuka muttered.

"What?" Katsuya asked.

"Katsuya… I don't know if I'll ever be happy." Shizuka said.

"What are you talking about?" Katsuya replied. "What's wrong?" He asked as he put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"I…" Shizuka said as she returned her brother and felt fear and anxieties cloud her once intended course of action. "I can't tell you." She said as she lost the ability to look into the brown eyes of her brother she adored.

"Shizuka please tell me what's wrong." Katsuya pleaded. "I wanna help you." He added.

"I can't. Y-You'll think I'm a freak." Shizuka replied.

Katsuya found himself truly surprised in response of his sister's words. "Shizuka!" Katsuya began. "I would never think you're a freak. You know that." He assured her.

Shizuka slowly looked back into the brown pools that were her brother's eyes. "Do you promise?" Shizuka asked shyly.

"Of course I do!" Katsuya replied. "Now what's this all about?" Katsuya asked but received no reply from his sister at first.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this!_ Shizuka thought. "Onii-Chan… I love you." Shizuka whispered.

"I love you too. Now will you tell me the problem?"" Katsuya asked as he didn't realize that Shizuka meant.

"That is the problem." Shizuka replied as her cheeks began to burn red from embarrassment. "I'm… in love with you." She confessed.

At that moment air was something foreign to Katsuya. He couldn't even think about breathing at that moment. There was a much more important thing to deal with. "W-What?" Katsuya replied.

"I've fallen in with love you." Shizuka repeated quickly. "I thought it was just a crush, but it's much more than that. I've had… feelings for you and… thoughts…" Shizuka uncomfortably explained. "Oh god!" She said as she threw her face into her hands when the embarrassment became too much for her.

"What… kind of thoughts?" Katsuya asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes when I think about you I… touch myself." Shizuka explained with embarrassment present on her voice and face as she lifted her face from her hands.

Now it was Katsuya who shifted his gaze from his sister. All of this sounded truly unreal. His sister who he had loved in secret was confessing the same feelings to him.

"You must think I'm disgusting." Shizuka said and earned her brother's gaze. "I'm so sorry." She added sadly.

Shizuka then watched as Katsuya brought a hand to her face. Shizuka watched as Katsuya slowly closed the distance between them. She saw a look in his eyes she wasn't expecting. Before she could comprehend it she soon she felt the warm feeling of his lips on her own.

Katsuya began kissing her in way completely unlike anyone had kissed her before and in a way she never expected. It was tender, warm, loving, and most of all passionate. Shizuka stopped thinking and solely concentrated on the kiss. She was very inexperienced in terms of kissing, but she did her very best to return the affection and passion Katsuya was giving her. For Shizuka at that moment time stood still and she finally understood what the word bliss meant. However she returned to reality when Katsuya slowly pulled away from her and brown eyes locked on with hazel ones.

"You are not disgusting." Katsuya said. "You can't control your heart… and neither can I." He said.

"Onii-Chan?" Shizuka whispered.

"Shizuka I have been in love with you for some time, but I could never bring myself to tell you." Katsuya confessed.

It was at that moment Shizuka could name the happiest moment in her life. It was the moment Katsuya not only accepted her love, but also returned it. She soon lost control of body and her heart now controlled her actions. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. The happiest tears she ever shed in her young life. Without a second thought or even a first she crashed her lips into her brother's with so much force Katsuya fell backwards while Shizuka laid on top of him without daring to break the kiss.

It quickly became a much more heated kiss. Katsuya's tongue found its way into Shizuka's month and began making contact with her own. Katsuya was kissing Shizuka as he had Mai many times before, but now to him it meant so much more. He was able to please his sister in one of the ways he had wanted to for what to him felt like too long. Shizuka moaned lightly in response to her brother's actions and to him it sounded more beautiful than symphony could hope to be.

All of the pent up emotions and desires were finally escaping their hiding places in their hearts. Neither of their minds dared interfere with the moment their hearts and bodies begged for. In the back of their minds both siblings knew this was wrong in the eyes of many people. Neither of them knew what happen if they were discovered, but neither of them really cared. At the moment all they cared about was each other.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

How did it come to this?:

Chapter 5:

Human beings need oxygen to survive. That was the one and only thing that could force Katsuya and Shizuka to break their hold on each other. Once the kiss was broken the two siblings stared at each other as they lightly panted, and slowly regained their breath. Neither one of them could really comprehend what had just occurred. The desires they each had always assumed would remain an impossible dream became a very physical reality.

"Wow…" Shizuka said in-between pants as she hovered over her brother. "You're a great kisser!" She said softly.

"Thanks" Katsuya replied. "Was I your first?" He asked.

"Yeah" Shizuka replied with a light blush. "I wasn't bad was I?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Not at all!" Katsuya replied happily as he lightly pushed a lock of stray hair out of her face. "That was great" he assured her.

"I'm so glad!" Shizuka exclaimed with a bright smile.

Katsuya couldn't help but just stare at his sister. Every time he saw her smiling he felt as if he could become comfortably lost in time. "God you're beautiful." Katsuya whispered.

"Do you really think so?" Shizuka asked.

"You aren't having eye problems again are you?" Katsuya asked.

"Eye problems?" Shizuka replied with confusion. "No I can see fine." She said.

"If you can't see how beautiful you are then I don't know if I can believe you." Katsuya replied.

Shizuka blushed again and let out a light gasp. "Onii-Chan that was one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard!" She exclaimed.

"But it's true." Katsuya replied before he placed a brief and tender kiss on Shizuka's lips.

When Shizuka felt Katsuya's lips again she immediately wanted more. She gave into her desires, more or less attacked Katsuya's lips, and kissed him as deeply as she possibly could. She wanted both to fulfill her own desires, and please her brother. She used her tongue similarly to how her brother did, and made contact with his own. Without intention the two siblings began a small struggle for power.

Seeing a dominant and physically aggressive side to his quiet, well mannered, and usually shy sister excited Katsuya in quite a few ways. As the two battled for dominance over the kiss and their tongues explored each other's mouths, the friction between their two bodies only added to the euphoric sensation each of them were basking in. Slowly Katsuya felt his apperception and excitement grow.

As Shizuka kissed Katsuya she let one of her hands travel down her brother's chest. Slowly she felt his well-toned muscles underneath his thin t-shirt. Her fingers moved softly down Katsuya's form before she eventually reached the area of his clothed manhood and felt the heat radiating from it.

Katsuya eyes widened when he felt were Shizuka guided her hand. "Shizuka…" Katsuya let out before Shizuka began intently rubbing his clothed member. "What are you doing?" He asked before a moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Does this feel good?" Shizuka asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Katsuya replied honestly with another moan as his sister continued her actions.

When Shizuka learned Katsuya was being pleased she continued to rub him for a moment and enjoy the sounds of his appreciation. "I think I know what will feel better." She whispered as her hand shifted to his belt buckle.

"Shizuka…" Katsuya was able to say once he gained control of his desires. "I…I'm not sure if we should be doing this." He said.

Shizuka halted her actions and her demeanor quickly changed. The passionate expression she wore and her seductive tone were replaced by a look of heartbreak and a voice stricken with shame. "You don't want to?" Shizuka asked. In her mind she cursed herself. She knew she had no idea how to truly seduce someone, or what Katsuya would find sexy of her. _"I think I know what will feel better." What the hell was I thinking?_ She thought. She assumed Katsuya wanted no involvement with a girl who was childish, and tried too hard to be a woman.

"No that's not it all!" Katsuya replied. "I've never wanted anything more." He assured her. "I just… don't know if you're ready for this." He explained.

"I am ready!" Shizuka defended. "Onii-Chan if I wasn't ready for this I wouldn't be having these feelings. I need you!" She exclaimed with tears of desire leaking from her tear ducts. "Please love me. Love me the way you do Mai." Shizuka could not take it anymore. She had spent so much time lusting over her brother with the inclination her desires where only wishful fantasies. When she learned her brother shared her sentiments all she wanted was his warm and passionate embrace. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to love him both for the man he was, and the brother he had always been. Was that so wrong? Was she so unnatural? She didn't know the answer to those questions. All she knew was she needed her brother.

The one thing Jonouchi Katsuya could never do was watch his sister cry. He never wanted sadness to stain and distort the beautiful face he adored more than any other. With his thumb he gently wiped the small tears from his sister's eyes. "Shizuka you know I love you. You have been and always will be the most important part of my life." He admitted. "You're everything to me, and I want to be with you forever. That's why I want to take this slow. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." He explained.

"I'll be fine." Shizuka replied. "I know I'm ready for this. I want to be yours, and only yours. I have been dreaming of this moment for so long." She confessed. "I love you as a brother and I always will, but I love you much more than that. I can't be just your sister anymore I want to be your lover!" She exclaimed. "So please… take me. Make me a woman, a woman who's worthy to be with you." She begged.

Simply put Katsuya was left speechless. He couldn't even breathe let alone speak. He knew he loved his sister, but he would never guess how much his sister loved him. He was wondering if his sister's love crossed the line of obsession. Her words, actions, and emotions were all very intense, somewhat intimidating, and rather surprising. Katsuya thought it was so strange that Shizuka would be so forward and aggressive with her actions. From her confession, to her kissing him, followed by her begging him to make love with her Katsuya realized how much he really meant to her. She didn't find this wrong. When Katsuya looked into her eyes now brimming with red he knew that all she needed was his acceptance, and then in her mind the relationship would be alright. It was then when Katsuya was reminded what a relationship between he and Shizuka would mean for them both. A thought that had yet to come to mind in the heat of the moment.

"Shizuka… if we do this… you know there is no going back." Katsuya began.

"I know, and I would never want to go back." Shizuka replied.

"Are you sure you want this?" Katsuya asked. "Think of what you would be giving up. We could never get married, we couldn't have a healthy family, and unless we wanted to be ridiculed and shunned by most society we would have to keep this secret." He explained. "Are you sure you're willing to do that?" He asked.

Shizuka didn't say anything. Instead she brought a hand to Katsuya's face and slowly met his lips with her own. This kiss was like the first they shared. Not fueled by passion and desire, but instead admiration and compassion. The kiss was just as much an act of commitment as much as it was love. Without words Shizuka let Katsuya know they would be together forever, and nobody would ever tear them apart like they had been before. After a comfortable moment Shizuka slowly pulled away from Katsuya. Her smile filled Katsuya's heart with glee, and proved even more than the kiss that she was willing to give up everything just to be with him. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Let's go to my room." He whispered.


End file.
